My Lovely Girl
by Roxius
Summary: Flaky is in love with Petunia. Now...she must find out how to admit it! Flaky X Petunia shoujo ai! A very early Valentine's Day fic. I see Flaky as a girl, just so we're clear! Anyway...enjoy and please R & R!


Valentine's Day was probably Flaky's least favorite day in the world. Every time it came along, she would never get anything because no one could really tell if she was a boy or a girl. Even when she tried to tell them, they'd never listen. Not only did Flaky never recieve anything nice from the people around town, but it was even worse at school.

Everyone was so busy with the festivities and proclaiming their love to one another that poor Flaky was ignored. Even Disco Bear, who was pretty much willing to get ANYBODY, continued to offer various gifts and treats to Giggles and Petunia, who both turned him down. Anyway...

Flaky let out a sigh. She was standing in front of the entrance to Happy Tree School, clutching a small poorly-made valentine card in her hands. Scribbled hastily on the front of it were the words 'Please Be My Valentine, Petunia!'. Flaky's little red face became even redder as she looked over the writing once more. She couldn't believe what she was doing, though; it had only been a few days since she came to the shocking realization that she loved Petunia!

"No...I can't do this...I can't...it's too embarrassing..." Flaky muttered to herself. She loved Petunia so much...but she really couldn't risk ruining what little chance of a relationship they had. Slipping the card into her backpack, Flaky sighed and walked inside, fully prepared to drag herself through another miserable day...

* * *

"H-H-Happy Valentine's D-Day, G-Giggles!" 

Cuddles said this to his long-time crush with a shaking body and a nervous/nauseous look on his face. Luckily, Giggles was able to accept his gift before the poor rabbit's fear of rejection got the best of him and he puked all over her lap. This was just one of the many scenes occuring in Flaky's classroom.

Mime and Lifty were kissing (much to Shifty's dismay), Russel, Toothy and Handy were all getting cards from girls, Nutty was by himself, and Petunia...was being harrassed once again by Disco Bear. The teacher, Mr. Lumpy, was too busy playing with his action figures to notice. Seriously, though...how did this blue moose become a teacher?

'Oh man...why did I have to fall in love with another girl...?' Flaky asked herself in despair, 'It would be so much easier to confess to a boy...' Suddenly, she heard the sound of something crashing and then a scream. Looking up, Flaky saw Disco Bear lying on the ground with several long pipes sticking into his chest. Not too far outside was The Mole, who was using superhuman strength to dispose of some old drain pipes. Too bad no one told him that he was at the school, not the junkyard!

Petunia looked seriously shaken up. After all, it was a little scary to have someone right next to you suddenly get killed like that. Lumpy must have noticed what had happened as well, since he growled (He was upset that his play time was interrupted) and said, "Would someone please take Miss Petunia to the nurse before she starts crying? Flaky...how about you?"

Although this was probably the worst time for them to be together, Flaky had little choice but to follow her teacher's orders...

* * *

As the skunk and porcupine girls walked down the hall to the nurse's office, Flaky couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for Disco Bear's death. 'I bet deep down I was feeling jealous of him or something...' Flaky thought sadly as she looked over at Petunia again. She was shaking violently with tears glistening in her eyes. Normally, this was how Flaky would probably have acted, but the porcupine girl felt a little more calm today. 

"Are...you gonna be okay, Petunia?" Flaky asked, hoping for a straight answer from her. Petunia sniffed and nervously replied, "I...I...I don't know...it's not that I'm upset because I had feelings for Disco Bear or anything...but...he was just killed right in front of me...oh...oh god...oh god..." Flaky's eyes fell and she cursed herself under her breath.

'If only I could help her somehow...make her feel better, you know?' Flaky thought with a sigh. She turned and was about to say something to Petunia when she suddenly collapsed into her arms and started sobbing. Flaky could feel Petunia's warm touch embrace her, and she almost found herself breaking down too...into tears of joy. Instead, though, she kept her cool and let Petunia cry on her shoulder.

When Petunia was finally done crying, she let go of Flaky and smiled. "T-Thank you for comforting me, Flaky...especially after that horrible experience..." she said this last part with a small sniffle. Flaky couldn't help but stare in awe. 'She is...such a wonderful person...I understand...why I love her now...'

Slowly, without even thinking, Flaky stepped forward and gently kissed Petunia on the lips. The taste of her sweet, sweet mouth...it flowed through Flaky's senses, sending chills down her spine. It was such a wonderful kiss, and it was all hers. Even better was that Petunia wasn't fighting it; in fact, she seemed to be enjoying it!

'Ah...life is good...'

* * *

"...Flaky?" 

Flaky let out a sharp cry as she sat up in her desk and looked around. Everyone in class, including Mr. Lumpy, was glaring at her, as if she did something wrong. "Will you PLEASE stop falling asleep during lessons, miss Flaky? If you weren't so busy making out with Miss Petunia, I-" Mr. Lumpy's rant eventually became a low grumble before he went back to teaching.

'Was...was that all just a dream?' Flaky asked herself, 'But...what did he mean about me and...?' Suddenly, she felt a soft touch on her arm. It was Petunia and she was...smiling brightly. "Don't worry about Mr. Lumpy. He's kind of dumb. Just remember...I always love you, okay?" As she said this, Petunia planted a small kiss on Flaky's forhead.

Smiling wide herself, Flaky slumped back onto her seat and thought, 'Ah...life is good...'

* * *

A/N: Yes, more Happy Tree Friends fics, I'm sorry...Plus, it's yuri this time! Expect more fics for this series and other stuff later on!


End file.
